


Cas + The Bees

by furia



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Impala, SPN - Freeform, crazy!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furia/pseuds/furia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know people have done this before, but OH WELL. I felt like doodling and this is what my marker produced.<br/>Cas and the bees just chillin' on the Impala, waiting on Dean.<br/>Saved this as "Casbutt.jpg"<br/>AND I SEPIA'D THIS MUG BECAUSE SEPIA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas + The Bees




End file.
